


ANOTHER CAPTAIN SQUAD CHATFIC BC WHY NOT

by GhostxHeathers



Series: Chatfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Romance, Aromantic Bokuto Koutarou, Asexual Moniwa Kaname, Bipolar Bokuto Koutarou, But there will be fluff, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Coming Out, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Gay Ushijima Wakatoshi, Gen, Homophobia, I hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non Binary Bokuto Koutarou, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Omnisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Pansexual Sawamura Daichi, Transgender Terushima Yuuji, Transphobia, angst/romance/friendship/hurt/comfort, asadaisuga, daichi's parents are a bit mean, i cant write a fic without angst im sorry, iwaoi - Freeform, kuroo gets lonely sometimes, kuroyaku - Freeform, mentioned sick iwaizumi, moniwa has anxiety, oikawa has anxiety, oikawa's knee is a bitch, sick daichi, terushima has adhd, this fic is gonna give ppl feels, ushiwaka has internalized homophobia, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: Its 2am and Oikawa Tooru is bored.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Daishou Suguru & the captains, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moniwa Kaname & the captains, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji & the captains
Series: Chatfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174979
Comments: 49
Kudos: 357





	1. It has begun

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading chatfics so i made one.  
> triggers for anxiety and mentioned throwing up and mentions of child abuse and the mdeications of adhd anxiety and bipolar  
> if i missed a trigger please let me know.
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> I HAVE A HORRIBLE POST SCHEDULE SO IT COULD BE A WHILE TILL YOU SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

2:01am  
Oikawa Tooru added Sawamura Daichi, Moniwa Kaname, Terushima Yuuji to the  
chat  
Oikawa Tooru changed the chat name to THE CAPTAINS 

Oikawa Tooru: Whats up bitches

Sawamura Daichi: What the hell Oikawa it’s two in the morning

Terushima Yuuji: This is the strangest thing ever, how did u get our skypes???

Oikawa Tooru: I have my ways ;) 

Sawamura Daichi: Not eerie at all.

Moniwa Kaname: We’re missing someone

Sawamura Daichi: We’re missing a lot of people but if you’re talking Miyagi then yes there’s one captain who should probably be here.

Oikawa Tooru: You know captains out of Miyagi? 

Sawamura Daichi: Yeah. Nekoma and Fukorodani. 

Oikawa Tooru: OMG ADD THEM!! 

Sawamura Daichi: Uh ok.  
Sawamura Daichi added Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou to THE CAPTAINS

Bokuto Koutarou: oya oya

Kuroo Tetsurou: oya oya oya

Sawamura Daichi: It has begun

Bokuto Koutarou: who are you people??

Moniwa Kaname: Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I’ll start since my name is my user. You already know that but I’m the captain of Date Tech.

Terushima Yuuji: Wassup I’m the captain of Johzenji 

Oikawa Tooru: I’m the lovely Captain of Aoba Johsai ;)

Sawamura Daichi: Captain of Karasuno, you guys can call me my first name if you’d like

Kuroo Tetsurou: hiya i’m nekoma’s captain

Bokuto Koutarou: hey hey hey i’m fukorodani’s captain

Kuroo Tetsurou: aren’t you guys missing someone like shiratorizawa?

Oikawa Tooru: We do not talk about them?

Bokuto Koutarou: why?

Oikawa Tooru: Bc Ushiwaka is stupid and I can’t beat him\

Kuroo Tetsurou: wow salty much

Bokuto Koutarou changed Oikawa Tooru’s name to salty boi

Salty boi: I already hate you guys

Kuroo Tetsurou: no man salty reminds me of tsukki too much  
Kuroo Tetsurou changed salty boi’s name to petty child

Petty child: This is so much worse.

Sawamura Daichi: Guys don’t bully Oikawa.

Terushima Yuuji: What are u their dad? 

Sawamura Daichi: What? No? I already have my team to parent. I don’t need the extra stress.

Bokuto Koutarou change Sawamura Daichi’s name to dadchi

Dadchi: I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything to deserve this

Petty child: Ha! 

Dadchi added Ushijima Waktoshi to THE CAPTAINS

Petty child: DAI-CHAN HOW COULD YOU

Dadchi: Ha!

Petty child: Dai-chan I thought you were more mature than this

Dadchi: Its 2am Oikawa leave me be

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Why am i here?

Terushima Yuuji: Duh cus ur a captain! Also guys i think Moniwa fell asleep

Moniwa Kaname: No I’m awake I’m just reading.

Bokuto Koutarou: oh so youre the ghost?

Moniwa Kaname: what?

Kuroo Tetsurou: GHOST!!  
Kuroo Tetsurou changed Moniwa Kaname’s name to GHOST

GHOST: what the heck

Terushima Yuuji: Guysssss i wanna cool/mildly insulting nickname

Bokuto Koutarou: ive never seen you man

Petty child: OMG do dye job

Kuroo Tetsurou: wha

Petty child: Please just trust me

Bokuto Kotarou: uh aight  
Bokuto Kotarou changed Terushima Yuuji’s name to dye job

Dye job: im ok with this

Kuroo Tetsurou: bro i just found the best names for us!!!  
Kuroo Tetsurou changed Bokuto Kotarou’s name to the incredible owlman  
Kuroo Tetsurou changed Kuroo Tetsurou’s name to and his sidekick catboy

The incredible owlman: bro...this is perfect

And his sidekick catboy: bro i know right

Dadchi: oh my fucking god it is 3am now GO TO SLEEP

The incredible owlman: yessir!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:30am  
Petty child: um are any of the miyagi guys not at school right now?

Dadchi: I’m at morning practice

GHOST: Same

Dye job: same

Petty child: oh….

Dadchi: Whats up Oikawa?

Petty child: Uh Iwa-chan is sick and his parents leave early, so they are already gone. They get home early but he has a fever and is throwing up and i don’t want to leave him but he doesn’t have any medicine in his house right now so i thought one of you could grab some for me

Dadchi: Do you want me to get some for you?  
Dadchi: I could get a bus

Petty child: but youd mias clasd

GHOST: Oikawa?

Petty child: m sorey m hans r shakn he wnt stp thwing op

Dadchi: yeah i'm coming Oikawa send your location

Petty child has sent their location xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10:30am

The incredible owlman:....aw man Oikawa i wish i lived in miyagi i have today off i would have been there so fast

And his sidekick catboy: yea man are you ok?

Petty child: Im ok now. Sorry i just freaked out a bit bc iwa-chan couldn’t stop throwing up and he was delusional bc of his fever and my anxiety wasn’t helping. But thanks to our favourite dad friend Iwa-chan is ok and sleeping now and he brought me some milk bread 

The incredible owlman: anxiety? Do you take meds for that?

Petty child: Yea I do…

The incredible owlman: thats cool man, im bipolar so im medicated too

Dye job: I have adhd so im medicated too

Petty child: oh cool. I feel better about it now thanks :)

And his sidekick catboy: oikawa is dadchi still with you?

Petty child: no he left 30 minutes ago but he made sure both Iwa and i were ok before he did

And his sidekick catboy: we dont deserve this man  
And his sidekick catboy: did he go home? 

Petty child: i don’t know 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:05pm  
Dadchi: I didn’t go home I went back to school

Dye job: What man i would have just gone home

Dadchi: I would have but my parents would have gotten super upset if i skipped

Petty child: but you did skip!! You skipped til third period  
Petty child: are your parents upset?? 

Dadchi: I don’t know i'm not at home yet i have afternoon practice

GHOST: I think you should go home early…

Dadchi: I was going to, better get it over and done with

Dye job: do your parents…..do they hurt you?

Dadchi: no they don’t. They just tell me their disappointed in me and tell me i’m a bad role model for my kohai and stuff like that, but it's fine

The incredible owlman: but youre not a bad role model. you are a better parent to you team that their own parents. Ive seen dadchi in action you and your thrid year setter make sure everyones had food and water and slept enough if thats not a good role model i dunno what is

Dadchi: wow bokuto thanks that was really cool of you

And his sidekick catboy: this whole chat started off terribly but i think its gonna work out


	2. Do not bind at practice!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima sends a message to the wrong chat. 
> 
> WARNING FOR WEARING A BINDER FOR TOO LONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this!!

**4:16pm**

**Dye job:** yeah man i forgot how much i hated hospitals 

Dye job: oh shit wrong chat

Dadchi: uh what

Petty child: you’re at the hospital?? 

Petty child: why??

And his sidekick catboy: oh no my son!!

The incredible owlman: your son?

And his sidekick catboy: i discovered that teru is younger than us so i have adopted him

Dye job: so ur my dad?

And his sidekick catboy: yes.

Dye job:...ok then

Dadchi: Wait Terushima, why are you at the hospital?

Dye job: uh it was nothing i just kinda passed out 

Dye job: but don’t worry its all good

GHOST: why did you pass out??

Ushijima Wakatoshi: it cannot be nothing because you passed out.

Petty child: i was gonna say that stupid ushiwaka

Dye job: guys it really was nothing i 

Dye job: promise you guys wont hate me

GHOST: why would we hate you?

Dadchi: whatever it is we wouldn’t hate you

Petty child: yeah ofc not!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I agree. We would not hate you.

The incredible owlman: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

And his sidekick catboy: ^^^^^^

Dye job: uh ok well then 

Dye job: the reason i passed out was because i wore my binder at practice….

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Binder? Like a chest binder?

Dye job: uh huh 

Dye job: im trans..ftm

And his sidekick catboy: WOW dude thats so cool!!

The incredible owlman: im so proud that was really brave of you

Petty child: you pass so well holy shit!!

Dadchi: sorry for the delay in answer my ‘children’ are being idiots 

Dadchi: thats amazing Teru i’m super proud

Petty child: now that he’s been praised and knows we're supportive……. 

Petty child: U DUMBASS WHY WOULD YOU WEAR YOUR BINDER DURING PRACTICE DO YOU WANT TO BREAK YOUR LUNGS!!!!!!??????

Dadchi: I don't think his lungs would break but yeah.

Ushijima Wakatoshi: i was going to ask something similar

Dye job: Im sobbing u guys are the only ones besides the doctors who cared

Petty child: alright what room are you in??

Dye job: what?

Petty child: come on tell me don't make me ask the front desk

Dadchi: Oikawa you're at the hospital?

Petty child: did i not tell you? Oh shit. Well im at the hospital.

And his sidekick catboy: why?

Petty child: how do you ppl not know im crippled?

Dye job: dont think ive ever been this confused

Ushijima Wakatoshi: your knee right?

Petty child: im sad that it was ushiwaka who knew

Dadchi: ohhh right i remember now yes

And his sidekick catboy: but if you were already hurt why are you at the hospital now?

Petty child: check up duh 

Petty child: Now Teru-chan i won’t ask again

Dye job: right uh room 708 

Petty child: i’m coming~~~~ 

Dadchi: Wait Oikawa, should you be walking?

Petty child: ugh yes. There's a reason we call you dadchi 

The incredible owlman: do you guys wanna groupcall when oikawa gets to teru?

And his sidekick catboy: oh my god yes!

Dadchi: Sure

Dye job: oh hell yes! then i finally get to see what the tokyo gang looks like. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I think that’s a good idea

Petty child: some lady in the elevator just said she remembered when she was my age and i should take more care of myself……

Dye job: that is amazing

Petty child: wait where is moni-chan??

And his sidekick catboy: GHOST!!!!

GHOST: sorry i was doing homework 

GHOST: but uh sure

The incredible owlman: good because i have something to tell you guys and i wanna do it on call

Dye job: Oikawa is here and he is taller than i thought he would be. Were gonna use my phone

Dye job is starting a groupcall with THE CAPTAINS…………..


	3. owl socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its group call time!!  
> ft coming out time

Dye job is starting a groupcall with THE CAPTAINS…………..

Six separate screens popped up. Terushima and Oikawa’s faces showed up first, it showed them both squeezed into Terushima’s hospital bed and waving at the camera. Daichi showed up next and gave a shy wave.  
“Hi guys,” He was much quieter than the next to join.  
“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto's loud voice cut through the call. Daichi cussed and flinched, due to him wearing earphones. Bokuto offered an apology as Daichi reached for the volume button. During this Moniwa and Kuroo joined the call. Ushiwaka showed up a couple of seconds later. Kuroo smiled and tilted his phone at an angle to show Kenma sitting on his bed in the background. 

“Kenma is over. Kenma say hi!” The smaller boy lifted his head up from his nintendo switch in surprise but gave a small wave before going back to whatever he was playing.   
“Ok before Bokuto says what he needs to. Kuroo what the actual fuck is your hair!” Terushima exclaimed. Kuroo made a face of offense but after a quiet snort was heard from behind him it turned into one of betrayal. Oikawa then mentioned how Bokuto looks like an owl and he took that as a complement. Then it suddenly got serious. They waited as Kuroo untangled his earphones and quickly shoved them into his phone so Kenma wouldn’t hear. Daichi seemed to catch onto Bokuto’s nerves as he chewed at his bottom lip.  
“Bokuto? What do you have to tell us?” He asked in a calming voice. The owl looking captain took a deep breath.

“So...um Teru coming out kinda made me think about my own gender…,” He looked up to meet with the faces of the other captains. All of them had supportive and encouraging looks on their faces.   
“I’m non binary,” They spat out the rest of the sentence so fast that if the others weren’t paying attention they would have missed it. At first they looked shocked but it quickly wore off, then the call immediately erupted into accepting comments.  
“Thats cool ma- I mean uh what can I call you?” Kuroo stumbled over his speech. Bokuto smiled wide at his question, they were unbelievably happy that Kuroo attempted to correct himself.

“You guys can call me Koutarou or any sort of variation of that. For nicknames, guys as a collective is ok. Buddy or bud is ok instead of dude or man,” They informed. Suddenly Daichi stood up and started rummaging through what the others could assume was a draw.   
“Hold on, Suga made a bunch of pride flags last year for pride month and I’m sure they left….found it!” His voice was barely audible through the earphones but Koutarou had an idea of what he was getting too. The Karasuno captain sat back into his seat, put his earphones back into his ears and held up a small non binary flag. Koutarou let out a gasp.  
“I’m sure i could send it to you,” That excited the owl captain more. They brought their own hands up to their face and squealed, both Daichi and Kuroo flinched back into their seats. Oikawa pulled out his phone.

“Ok I am so buying these. Ko-chan what size hoodie are you?” The setter asked. Koutarou only tilted their head like a confused puppy. Oikawa then went on to explain he had found this website that made pride hoodies and he was planning on getting one for Terushima and that he might as well get one for Koutarou. The latter started to tear up and gave Oikawa their hoodie size.

“Damn Oikawa where have you been hiding all this kindness?” Kuroo asked. Ushiwaka hummed in agreement.   
“I would also like to know,” Oikawa made a noise of offense that sounded more like a crow squawk despite his school mascot.   
“Just to confirm,” Ushiwaka started and made Koutarou’s head shoot up to look at Ushiwaka. “Non Binary means an umbrella term to describe people whose gender is neither man nor woman but does not identify further, correct?” Koutarou gave an excited nod. There were some clicking noises and Moniwa made an excited noise.

“So Koutarou and Teru just ordered you guys some socks. Kou’s have owls and Teru’s have hares and they are coloured in the trans and non binary flags. When they arrive we can send Kou’s up with Oikawa’s hoodies and Daichi’s flag,” The chat was brimming with excitement that was until Teru was finally released from hospital and Oikawa said he’d ask his mother to give him a lift home. Oikawa stole Terushima’s phone and held it way too close to his face.  
“Bye guys love you lots!!!” 

Dye job ended the group call with THE CAPTAINS


	4. Uhh I dunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR BIPOLAR INDUCED DEPRESSIVE EPISODE

**And his sidekick catboy** changes their name to  **And their sidekick catboy**

**And their sidekick catboy** changed  **the incredible owlman** ’s name to  **the incredible owlhero**

**the incredible owlhero** : thanks bro

**And their sidekick catboy** : no problem bud

———————————————————-

**9:30am**

**Petty child:** Dai-Chan where are you Refreshing-chan is blowing up my phone

**Dye** **Job:** Refreshing-chan?

**And their sidekick catboy:** do you mean sugawara??

**Petty child:** Is that the name of their third year setter?

**The incredible owlhero:** well unless karasuno happens to have another non binary grey haired mum friend setter then no.

**Petty child:** ok ok i get it. 

**GHOST:** wait guys Daichi didn’t answer that entire time. 

**Dye Job:** wait yeah. Man are you ok??

————————————————————

**10:00am**

**Dadchi:** sorry for worrying you guys. i’m just a little ill.

**Dye Job:** aww shit man are you ok?

**Dadchi:** i’ll be ok

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** you're not at school are you? 

**Dadchi:** no i’m at home. suga would have dragged my ass back home if i went with the headache i woke up with.

**Petty child** : i’m on my way

**Dadchi:** wow what?

**Petty child:** im coming to look after you

**Dye job:** wait i wanna come to!!

**GHOST:** I have today off so i’ll come as well

**Dadchi:** wait guys! you don’t have to coshshsjq

**and their sidekick catboy:** omfg did he just die???

**the incredible owlhero:** DADCHI NOOOO WHERE WILL THE BRAIN CELLS GO WITHOUT YOU???

**Dadchi:** sorry i’m fine i’m jus a lil diszzy 

**Petty child:** Never fear dai-chan the great king is on his way!! 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** i am already here are you stable enough to open the door?

**Petty child:** WHAT?!?!

**Dye job:** how the hell do you know where he lives??

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** We met once in the morning while we were both on a run. We walked to his house and exchanged skypes.

**Petty child:** Waka-chan? I want to repay dai-chan for when he helped me can you send his address..

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Of course Oikawa. and if Terushima and Moniwa want to come you are free too i am not the best with helping people.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** sent their location  **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Petty child:** thank you

**The incredible owlhero:** it’s not fairrrr i want to help dadchi ;-;

**and their sidekick catboy:** i know bud but we live to far away :(

**GHOST:** I’m sure daichi would love to see you guys and i’m sorry to ruin the moment but ushiwaka i’m at a store do i need to pick up medicine?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I just check we should be fine. 

**GHOST:** ok.

**Petty child** : Teru-chan and i are here let us in! 

**————————————————————**

**2:45pm**

**Petty child:** FUCK HIS PARENTS HUST GIT HOME WTF DO WE DO???!?!

**and their sidekick catboy:** oh shit. go through the window??

**The incredible owlhero:** guys..?

**Dye job:** omg omg omg Moniwa and I are fucking running we made it out the window 

**GHOST:** Ushiwaka and Oikawa coming!!

**Dye job:** OUKAWA FUCKJNG FELL AGHAHAHAHA OMFG GDHDYKXTULXYULX

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:05pm**

**The incredible owlhero:** hey guys I'm not going to on my phone for a while I thought I'd tell you 

**GHOST:** that's OK Koutarou. Is there any reason why?

**And their sidekick catboy:** wait Kou. Code D?

**The incredible owlhero:** mmmh 

**And their sidekick catboy:** ah shit, 1-10?

**The incredible owlhero:** uh 5 maybe 6

**And their sidekick catboy:** do you want me to come over?

**The incredible owlhero:** nah i’ll be fine dw 

**And their sidekick catboy:** but you said that last time…

**The incredible owlhero:** kuroo. i will be fine you do not need to worry it’s only a 5 and for real this time 

**Dadchi:** Wait Koutarou what’s going on?

**The incredible owlhero:** it’s just a depressive episode. kuroo is just freaking out because of something that happened a couple of years ago. but it’s ok he has reason to be concerned but right now there’s now reason to worry 

**And their sidekick catboy:** can i come over please. just for two minutes 

**The incredible owlhero:** ok sure. pack your bag you can stay the night 

**And their sidekick catboy:** ok i’ll be there soon

**The incredible owlhero:** ok i won’t be on my phone starting from now

**Dadchi:** Ok Koutarou. Take the time you need and come back when you’re ready

**GHOST:** Yea!! Don’t push yourself and remember we love you!!

**Petty child:** We’ll be waiting for you when you get back!! Take care Kou-chan and be safe!! 

**Dye job:** Yea bud. Stay safe take your pills and take a nap.

**Ushijma Wakatoshi:** I am happy that Kuroo convinces you to let him stay over it’s important to be with family and friends in times of depression. it statically raises your mood and can help 

**————————————————————**

**4:09pm**

**And their sidekick catboy:** Kou is ok. I got here and now they are taking a nap. I’m sorry if i made of seem like it was worse than it was. i know kou is gonna be a lil upset with me when they wake up but i can’t help but worry even if a 5 is practically nothing 

**Dadchi:** It’s ok Kuroo. You did the right thing. Like Ushiwaka said being with friends helps.

**And their sidekick catboy:** your right sorry

**GHOST:** Hey buddy is everything ok? With you I mean 

**Petty child:** Yea tetsu-chan you seem off 

**And their sidekick catboy:** Ah it’s ok. someone called me today and it’s really set me on edge. i don’t really wanna talk about it so don’t ask maybe i’ll tell you guys another day 

**Dye job:** That’s all good man. Just remember we are all here if you need us

**Dadchi:** Kuroo I think you should take a nap as well. 

**And their sidekick catboy:** Yea i think i might do that

\-------------------------------------------------‐-‐---‐‐--------------------------------

a day later

**3:23am**

**Petty child:** ok i know it’s 3am but who wants to hear it new alien conspiracy 

**Petty child:** whatever you can see it when you wake up

**Daichi:** Oikawa no. go to sleep 

**Petty child:** but Dai-chan this is important!!

**Dadchi:** Actually that would be Suga-chan to you 

**Petty child:** wow wait why are you at Dai-chans house at 3am??

**Dye job:** now i’m joining the party

**Petty child:** Jeez Teru-chan you don’t come for aliens but your here for Dai-chans love life

**Dye job** : Uh duh

**Dadchi:** what do you guys mean?? Asahi and I were over studying and we decided instead of walking home we'd stay the night. I'm sleeping on the floor If you guys think this is any romantic you'd be wrong

**Petty child:** ugh you're right

**GHOST:** push daichi off his bed and take it

**Dadchi:** uhh who might you be??

**Petty Child:** Moni-chan how long have you been awake?

**GHOST:** unimportant 

**Dadchi:** I actually might take this advice….

**Petty child:** SUGA CHAN NO! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Crush central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for child abandonment

WARNING FOR CHILD ABANDONMENT 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some more days later  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11:35 am  
The incredible owlhero: hey hey hey I'm back!! Its been a couple of days and I'm feeling a lot better. I just wanted to say thanks for your guys messages they made my day just looking at them when I came back on. You guys made me feel really loved and cared for.

Dadchi: Well of course Koutarou. We are here whenever you need us

Petty child: Yeah we love you buddy!

Ushijima Wakatoshi: We are all glad you are back and recovered.  
————————————————————  
11:07pm:  
And their sidekick catboy: guys can you please tell me about your day. i don't care if it's the most boring thing ever i just need a distraction

Petty child: Oh sure!! Well today Iwa-Chan and I got in some pretty good training today!! We've been trying out this new combo and at first Iwa-Chan was upset bc he couldn't he hit the set but now he's doing really good!! 

And their sidekick catboy: that sounds fun. 

The incredible owlhero: OH OH Today Akaashi and I went out after training We got some meat buns!!

Dadchi: I did the same with my team. Our coach runs a shop near the school so we go there for after training snacks. 

Petty child: Wow that's sounds like fun. Unfortunately Iwa-Chan and I stay back late most days so I can't do that for my team 

GHOST: We had training off today so some of us third years decided to go to the library to study

And their sidekick catboy: That's cool! I hope your teams had fun!

The incredible owlhero: You feeling better now?

And their sidekick catboy: A bit thank you

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Kuroo if you do not mind me asking, what has got you into such a mindset where you would need distracting?

And their sidekick catboy: oh yeah. well here's my sob story. 

And their sidekick catboy: my mother left when I was 5 she just packed up her shit and left one day. without an explanation. honestly if my brothers and me hadn't caught her leaving she probably would have left without saying anything. but uh a couple of days ago she called me. said she was she was ready to meet me. she called me again today but I couldn't say anything. my mind just panicked. 

Petty child: holy shit Testu-chan..that's horrible

Dadchi: Yea that not good, also I hope you know that you shouldn't feel obligated to go see her

GHOST: Yes it doesn't matter if she's ready its about whether your ready to see her. 

The incredible owlhero: Kuroo. You are literally my best friend and not matter what happens I love you so so much. I will literally come over right now if you need me. I will never let that lady near you ever if you don't want and if you want to see her I'll come with you if you'd like. 

And their sidekick catboy: thank you guys. that means a lot to me. Kou right now I dunno if I'm ready to see her but I'll take you up on your offer to come over. I need one of your good hugs. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: As someone who also has parental issues I know sometimes you need to take a step back. Take some deep breaths. Call a friend. Make sure that you calm yourself and remember that whatever happens we'll help you to get through it

And their sidekick catboy: Thank you Ushijima that was really nice 

The incredible owlhero: dude open the door I'm here!

And their sidekick catboy: ok coming

Petty child: you guys should watch a movie, I know that helps me during moments of anxiety

The incredible owlman: guyssss kuroo is so cute!! his hair is down and ahh he's so adorable!!

Petty child: omg omg lemme seeee!!!!

The incredible owlhero: kuroowithishairdownandacutehoodie/png/ 

GHOST:oh my god..

Petty Child: He's actually cute..

Dye Job: i thought kuroo was cool turns out he's baby

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I would also like to state that Kuroo looks quite adorable like that

The incredible owlhero: Kuroo says he's not cute and to Teru that he is very cool thank you very much

Dye Job: sure u r mr i own a cat pun hoodie

GHOST: Is Daichi asleep?

Petty Child: LMAO is he??

Dye Job: Dadchi?? 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I would suggest we too go to bed

GHOST: Yeah ok Goodnight guys

Petty Child: Night!!

Dye Job: gn guys

The incredible owlhero: kuroo says goodnight

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:46am

Dadchi: Quick question what do you do if you have a crush on two people? And you would happily day them at the same time but your like 85% sure they have a crush on eachother. Anyone know what to do??

Petty child: woah woah ok. lets uh backtract for a second you have a crush on two people???

Dadchi: Yes.

Petty child: and you wanna be in a polyamorous relationship with them??

Dadchi: Yes? 

Petty child: but your pretty sure that they like eachother? 

Dadchi: Yes. 

Petty Child: sucks to be you, i guess 

Dadchi: Oikawa you are useless

And their sidekick catboy: Aren't you the only one in a relationship here??

Petty child: Yes? and speaking of that Iwa-chan wants to know who it is

GHOST: Iwaizumi is unexpectably nosy 

Dadchi: I'm not telling.

The incredible owlhero: WAIT! Kuroo we know people in a relationship!! 

And their sidekick catboy: Yeah but Kou they are not in this chat..

The incredible owlhero: yes but who got them together??

And their sidekick catboy: Oh we did!!

And their sidekick catboy: All we gotta go is lock you three in a storage closet until you confess your undying love for eachother 

The incredible owlhero: or make out and fuck whatever comes first

Dadchi: oh god no, Asahi is asexaul and claustrophobic

The incredible owlhero: Oya?? so Asahi is one of them

Petty child: Oh Dai-chan we have so much in common

Dadchi: what?

Ushijima Wakatoshi: what do you mean Oikawa? Daichi is nothing like you

And their sidekick catboy: Yeah Dai is nice

Petty child: Im plenty nice thank you!! 

Petty child: what i meant was that we both love asexual, aces who are claustrophobic

The incredible owlhero: woah wait thats kinda cool!!

Dye job: sorry for ghosting im in class but iwaizumi is ace??

Petty child: Yes, well he's on the ace spectrum he's somewhere between graysexual and demisexual he's not quite sure. My iwa-chan is a bit complicated but its fine i still love him!!

Dadchi: thats kinda cute

Dadchi: ALSO I'm not in love with Asahi!

Dye job: Sure you aren't

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30am

And their sidekick catboy: what happens when you mix real panic with gay panic?

The incredible owlhero: you get a CATastrophe?

Petty child: woah

Dadchi: I- 

GHOST: I'm impressed you know that word

Dye job: i'll give it to ya that was funny

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I applaud that, I get the joke. 

And their sidekick catboy: their not wrong..I am totally freaking out right now

GHOST: Did something happen?

And their sidekick catboy: I told my dad about whats going on with my mum and he wants to meet up with her, so im super freaking anxious and Yakkun noticed and he's been fretting over me for most of practice and i am loving the attention but its kinda making my heart skip beats

Petty child: Young love~

GHOST: Aww thats cute!

Dye job: yea get some

And their sidekick catboy: He's so damn cute, he's so small and when he gets worried he gets this look on his face thats just so cute!!! 

The incredible Owlhero: bro ur in so deep

And their sidekick catboy: I KNOW!! Kenma keeps making fun of me, even tho about a week ago he was that smitten with Akaashi

Petty child: tell him how you feel!!!!

And their sidekick catboy: I'm good thanks. I'm going through enough emotional shit right now I not need that haha

Dadchi: hold on do you think Yaku doesn't like you back?

And their sidekick catboy: Yes..?

The incredible owlhero: I'm taking a bus to slap you

And their sidekick catboy: what??!! 

GHOST: This escalated very fast

Dye job: holy shit

And their sidekick catboy: OMG THEIR HERE FUCKKKK HELP

Petty child: no

First off I am so so so so sorry its been so long holy shit. Im gonna try to get back on schedule.


	6. Group Call (The presents arrived)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the gifts from the last group call?  
> Also pet headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry for the wait!! school has finally ended for the years so ill have more time to update.

4:35pm

**Petty child changed Ushijima Wakatoshi's name to Farmer boy**

Farmer boy: Why?

Petty child: because poor author chan was getting sick of typing your first and last name

**Farmer boy changed Petty child's name to Great King**

Great King: i- thank you

The incredible owlhero: GUYS CAN I CALL??

Great King: OMG YES

Farmer Boy: It has been a while

Dye Job: Yeah lets do this

The incredible owlhero is calling THE CAPTAINS....

All of their faces popped up in their respective screens. Except for Koutarou’s who was just a blank screen with the distant sounds of keys and someone walking. Kuroo seemed to be walking home, Daichi was already at home sitting at a desk. Oikawa was sitting on his bed talking to somebody. Terushima was outside on a balcony. Moniwa and Ushijima were working at desks. The captains watched on in curiosity and gave each other confused glances. 

“Ok ok,” Koutarou said when they finally showed their face in a car. “That non binary stuff you guys sent to me finally arrived and I’m going to pick it up right now,” They made a cute noise of excitement. Oikawa perked up from where he was talking to someone off screen.

“AHH yes! I want to see you in the hoodie I bought you,” He rubbed his hands together with a smile on his face, before it was physically wiped away by a light blue pillow colliding with his face. He gave an offended look to the person off screen. While members of the group call started laughing hysterically.

“You looked evil doing that,” A familiar low voice from the side spoke. Oikawa’s face changed into a pout. The call was starting to calm down ,finally, a loud car horn screamed from Koutarou’s phone. They made a face and muttered an apology as a huge truck drove past them. 

“Ok..Ignoring the truck that almost T-boned my car. Hi there Iwaizumi,” They also chose to ignore Daichi and Kuroo’s horrified looks. A tan arm appeared from the side of Oikawa’s screen, holding up a peace sign. 

“Hi,” Only for Oikawa to grab said arm and pull Iwaizumi onto his bed. Iwaizumi yelped as his head narrowly missed hitting Oikawa’s knee. 

“And Oikawa don’t forget about the socks Moniwa sent them,” Ushijima spoke. Moniwa looked up from what was assumed to be homework and gave a smile. 

“Oh yeah and my stuff arrived as well but I said I would wait for Kou,” Terushima mentioned.

“Sorry about the flags, Suga wanted to personalise them. Said something about colour coordination,” Daichi spoke apologetically. 

On Kuroo’s end he walked into his home. He sent a nod to somebody off screen and then a soft smile appeared on his face as an older guy appeared behind him. He looked almost exactly like Kuroo himself but older and much better hair. 

“HI KUROO-SAN!!” Koutarou yelled. A smile formed on Kuroo-sans face and he waved at Koutarou. 

“Koutarou my favourite child,” Kuroo turned to look at his dad.

“Yeah but I’m your favorite son right dad?” “No that's Kenma,” Kuroo’s face suddenly changed into an offended one. He pulled his phone closer to his face and started walking towards his bedroom. 

“This is the highest form of fuckery,” The chat erupted into laughter again. Koutarou finally pulled into a parking spot in front of the post office. They told everyone to stand by as they went in to get it. 

Meanwhile with Ushijimia, he kept going off and on the call. 

“Oh Ushi, what are you looking at?” Teru asked, seemingly the only one to notice. The quiet boy looked up from his desk where he was also writing something.

“Oh Tendo has been sending me photos of dogs,” Iwaizumi shoots up from where he was laying next to Oikawa. 

“I have a dog,” He mentions as he hurries out of the room. He comes back holding a huge golden retriever in his arms. He places the dog in front of Oikawa’s phone as everyone gets closer to their screens. 

“This is Hibiki,” Daichi looks like he wants to steal the dog, Kuroo has a soft look on his face. Ushijima is smiling at his screen and Terushima is literally screaming. Moniwa had his hands pressed to the side of his face and made a high pitched noise. Oikawa however is very unimpressed that this call that was supposed to be him and other captains has become about his boyfriend and his dog. 

“Ok, I got the-Ooooooooh puppy!” Koutarou came back holding a large package. They sat the package in passenger seat. They looked back to the screen and admired Hibiki for a while, when a white tail appeared onto Oikawa’s screen and the phone was knocked a bit. 

A nervous smile formed onto Iwaizumi’s face as he held Hibiki closer.

“Yuki don’t..” Apparently ‘Yuki’ didn’t want to listen as Oikawa’s phone plummeted to the floor. Oikawa let out an almost inhuman screech and there was barking and various other animal noises. There was some struggling and Iwaizumi yelling at things unknown to the captains

The noise from Oikawa startled other animals in the other captains home. It became a pet show and tell.

For Daichi a barking that was distant was suddenly not and there was scratching at his bedroom door. He winced and got up to open the door. A beagle followed him to his seat and tried to find the source of all of the noise. The dog whined.

“Hiro,” Daichi said as he put a finger to his mouth and Hiro sat down immediately.

Kuroo had a white cat with black spots jump onto his lap and bat at his phone. 

“No, Rei don’t get horny for Iwaizumi’s cat,” He said with a disgusted look on his face as he pulled the cat away from his phone. 

While Terushima was trying to get a bird in the background to be quiet. From the phone that still hadn’t been picked up, Oikawa screamed

“Iwa-chan Tofu’s under your bed!” All of the captains stopped for a moment giving each other looks. The noise from Oikawa’s phone started to finally calm down. The said boy picked up his phone and put it back on where it stood before. The both of them look disheveled and covered in animal fur. 

“Sorry about that Iwa-chan lives in a zoo,” Oikawa stated, ignoring Iwaizumi’s claims of it not being a zoo. They sat in silence for a moment as Koutarou pulled into their driveway and jumped out of the car. 

“Uh before Koutarou does anything, I do have a question I believe needs to be answered. Why was there tofu under your bed Iwaizumi?” Moniwa seemed concerned and the other captains looked intrigued. Oikawa immediately started laughing as he understood what was being asked.

“What? Oh! Tofu is my rabbit's name,” Iwaizumi started laughing too as did the other captains. They all laughed and watched on as Koutarou tried to put the key in their door but couldn’t because they were laughing too hard. 

“Oh hey Mocha," They greeted when they finally opened the door. A happy sound bark echoed through the call. Luckily this time nothing was triggered. Koutarou happily hurried up the stairs to their room. They placed their phone on a desk and tore open the package. Terushima got up to get his as well and started tearing into it. They both raced to put on the hoodies and socks. Terushima winning with a loud,

“Yeah!” Koutarou whined as they shoved the last of the sock onto their foot. They both got closer to their phones showing off the hoodies first. The hoodies fitting them both amazingly.

“EEEEEEE Yes! I knew they would look good on you both!” Oikawa screeched members of the chat flinching at the sound. 

“Ok now is the time for any of you guys with feet fetishes to look away. I don’t want y'all perving on my feet,” Koutarou said as they moved their phone to show off the socks. Terushima let out a burst of laughter as Kuroo pretended to cover his eyes. The socks looked soft and Terushima started to do a little dance in the socks dragging against the carpet. Moniwa clapped his hands and sighed with relief.

“I’m so glad they fit,” Then Koutarou started dancing as well. The entertainment was interrupted by a doorbell from Oikawa screen. The latter and Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling and then to each other before Iwaizumi winced.

“Your sister,” Oikawa made a noise of realisation and turned back to his phone. 

“I gotta go guys. I have a family dinner with my sister and Takeru,” He explained. 

“That’s alright, I actually have to get this homework down,” Moniwa didn’t look too happy about said homework. 

They all made an agreement to just end the call, waving their goodbyes and promises of another call soon. 


	7. Daishou is here ft valentine dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres lots of swearing in this and mentioned transphobia because of a misunderstanding  
> Daishou joins and valentines day happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneky snek: daishou  
> Dadchi: daichi  
> the increible owlhero: Koutarou  
> and their sidekick catboy:Kuroo  
> GHOST: Moniwa  
> Farmer Boy: Ushijima  
> Great king: Oikawa  
> Dye job: Terushima

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:05pm 

And their sidekick catboy: GUYS OMG WE DID IT!!!

Dadchi: Did what?

The incredible owlhero: wait kuroo is this….?

Dye job: is this..??!! tell us!!

And their sidekick catboy: YES

GHOST: Guys!

The incredible owlhero: OMFG

Great King: what? Whats going on???!!

And their sidekick catboy: ok ok ok so Kou and I have been trying to convince the coaches of the fukurodani alliance to let us have another training camp and to invite other miyagi teams

Dadchi: Holy shit. 

Great King: AND??

And their sidekick catboy: and they finally agreed!!! 

Dye job: OMG YES

Farmer Boy: This sounds like it will be fun and a positive experience for all teams.

The incredible owlhero: oh it will be kuroo and me basically raised tsukki and hinata

And their sidekick catboy: OH Dai tell your coach i love him cus he was the one who really convinced the other coaches

Dadchi: lmao I will

Great King: OMG IM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY MET THE TOKYO DUO

GHOST: oh yea we get to see them in person!!

Dye job: oh yes!! 

Great King: omg im crying im actually crying the lady on the bus is looking at meee

The incredible owlhero: aww dont cry kawa!!

Great King: im sorry, im just excited because this will be really good for my younger teammates. No ones ever really tried to do something will us because we’re a major player and teams don’t want us knowing anything

GHOST: :( 

And their sidekick cat boy: Well hey Kou and I basically raised some of karasuno’s first years! We could help out. 

Great King: thank you  (/◕ヮ◕)/

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7am

Great King added Daishou Suguru to THE CAPTAINS

Great King changed Daishou Suguru to sneky snek

Sneky snek: wassup finally i'm in a group chat for the boiss

The incredible owlhero left the chat

And their sidekick catboy left the chat

Sneky snek: wow tough crowd

Dadchi: Oikawa what the hell

Great King: OMG im so sorry I didn’t know he would say that!!

Dye job: who the fuck is this guy???

Farmer Boi: Daishou Suguru the captain of Nohebi Academy, a close rival of Nekoma and Kuroo in general

Dye job: yeahh never heard of them

Great King: you didn’t tell me you knew Kuroo???

Sneky snek: Neither did you???

Great King: I told you that I was in a captains chat!

Sneky snek: why the FUCK would i think you were in a chat with Tokyo captains, you told me you were from myagi!!

Great King: im pissed you have a point

Sneky snek: I dont even know why you guys are making such a big deal about all i did was say wassup and that i'm in a chat for the bois and those pussies left

GHOST: You really don’t know what you did?

Sneky snek: NO!

GHOST: Im gonna add them back and they can tell you

GHOST added The incredible owlhero and And their sidekick catboy to THE CAPTAINS

And their sidekick catboy: why the fuck is he still here??

Sneky snek: you gonna keep bitching, kitten or are you gonna tell me what your problem is?

And their sidekick catboy: whats my problem?? Whats MY problem?? You misgendered my best friend and you think im just gonna let that slide. You really are fucking daft if thats what you think

Sneky snek: misgendered?? What??

And their sidekick catboy: OMFG

The incredible owlhero: wait do you actually not know??

Sneky snek: no?? How would I?? Listen I’m an asshole but im not transphobic

And their sidekick catboy: they weren’t hiding it, they had a pin that said they/them on their jersey at your last practice match

Sneky snek: do you think my nearsighted ass really paid attention to that?? 

And their sidekick catboy: Ok and you missed the almost 5 minute lecture from Akaashi that your teammate got when he called Kou “Owl boy”???

Sneky snek: i thought it was about the rest of the comment Numai made, akaashi isn’t loud ya know

And their sidekick catboy: ok here’s the big one the fucking cheerleaders screaming about how koutarou is their favourite non binary ace????

Great king: how in all that makes volleyball a sport did you miss that???

Dye job: yeah..dude kinda sus tho

Sneky snek: ok so i don’t know how i missed that tbh

Sneky snek: BUT i will say im sorry Koutarou im an oblivious fuck

The incredible owlhero: you're forgiven but dont do it again

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9am

Dye job: press F if ur single for valentines day

Dadchi: F

GHOST: F

The incredible Owlhero: F

And their sidekick Catboy: F 

Great king: F

Sneky snek: ahah losers

Dadchi: wait oikawa did you and iwaizumi break up???

Great king: well not technically..iwa-chan’s dad is not letting us see each other

And their sidekick catboy: Oh no that sucks :( 

The incredible owlhero: im sorry kawa

Dye job: dude that sucks..iwaizumi doesn’t agree with his old man right??

Great king: no no no ofc he doesn’t!! He’s devastated

Dye job: thought i was gonna have to plan a murder for a sec

Farmer boy: I am not best acquainted with Iwaizumi but I do not think he would be one to break up with Oikawa for such teen movie like drama

GHOST: wait...Ushijima didn’t you not say F??

Farmer boy: Well yes, if I had it would be false information. Tendou and I are having lunch later today

Dadchi: now i owe suga $16

Great king: iwa-chan owes me!!

GHOST: did you guys have bets on them??

Dadchi: Sadly yes

\------------

11am

And their sidekick catboy: so Kou and I decided to go on a no homo date at a cafe and then in walks fucking snek boy and Mika and now we’re all on a double date

Great king: TELL MIKA CHAN I SAID HI!!!

Sneky snek: She says hi and that you guys should call sometime later

Great king: WE WILL

GHOST: wait no homo date?? Kuroo aren’t you gay??

And their sidekick catboy: nah man, im omnisexual people are cut as fuck, girls are literally gods creation i just happen to like boys a fuck ton more.

GHOST: Ahh sorry for assuming!!

And their sidekick catboy: no worries man

Great king: let's do a coming out thing i’ll go first im bisexual!!

Dye job: Also Bi

Dadchi: Pansexual

Farmer boy: Gay

GHOST: Some type of asexual

The incredible owlhero: aromantic

Dadchi: Wow really? Thats cool

The incredible owlhero: yeah! I just never really had romantic interests in people, people are hot but like i dont wanna do romantic stuff with them

Sneky snek: that's cool man im bisexual women are amazing and boys are cool too

Dye job: beautiful 

\---------------------------------------------

1pm

Dadchi: AKWGWEUBOUASD

And their sidekick catboy: dai???

Dadchi: Oikawa Tooru.

Great king:  (•_•)  yes..?

Dadchi: Did you tell Suga something?

Great king: other than to ask out the men they’d been pining over since 1st year out because one of us has to go on a valentine's day date no i haven't

Dadchi: i- wait what?

Great king: yeah suga likes to rant about how they like you so much

Dadchi: Oh ok then

And their sidekick catboy: WAIT ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE???

Dadchi: Yep.

And their sidekick catboy: fuck i need to step up my game

GHOST: Daichi you sound like you’re nervous

Dadchi: I am.

GHOST: I’m sure it will go fine, just remember to tell them how you feel at the end of the date.

Dadchi: Right.

\-------------------------------------------------

3pm

And their sidekick catboy: Im gonna ask yakkun on a date and if he says no i'll pretend it was a joke

The incredible owlhero: he wont reject you but ok

And their sidekick catboy: fuck im so nervous

Dye job: You got this!!

And their sidekick catboy: fuck i sent it holy shit im so nervous i might throw up

Sneky snek: i knew you liked the shorty

Farmer boy: I do not think now is the time for teasing

Sneky snek: Im not really teasing he was just obvious

And their sidekick catboy: slkudgiwoiwfabq he said yes omg

And their sidekick catboy: i have to get ready ttyl

Great king: I knew you could do it! Have fun!

\----------------

11pm

Great king: GUYS OMG I GET TO GO ON A DATE!!

Dadchi: Oh what happened

Great king: MAKKI AND MATTSUN WALKED UP TO IWACHAN’S HOUSE AND SAID THEY WERE GOING TO THE MOVIES AND WANTED TO BRING IWACHAN AND HIS DAD LET THEM AND NOW WE GET TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!!!

The incredible owlhero: WOW THATS SO COOL OF THEM

Dadchi: Thats awesome Oikawa

Great king: AHH IM SO HAPPY

Dye job: Yay!!

And their sidekick: Im happy for you

Farmer boy: I hope you have a good date Oikawa

Great king: THANK YOU I GTG NOW


End file.
